


Delivery for the Alien Dive Bar

by scherzlos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherzlos/pseuds/scherzlos
Summary: M’gann said that the drink was deadly to humans. But how exactly do you get your hands on poisonous substances in National City?





	Delivery for the Alien Dive Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back, but never came around posting it. It's a small attempt at comedy.  
> I'm still confused at English comma usage so there might be a few strays or missing ones. :)

 

Jeff was tapping annoyed at the steering wheel of his courier van, when he noticed the time. It was already one hour past his usual end of work day.

 

His colleague Danny, who usually rode with him through National City, was on leave due to a broken leg.

Danny had been visiting his family in Gotham when Batman saved him from some bad guy and then accidentally dropped his newest toy on the poor guy's leg.

Therefore, one of the new guys working with him at ‘Franklin's Courier Service’ sat next to him looking through the delivery forms.

 

“Next up the place on twenty-“, said Tim.

“Twenty first. I know.”

Jeff was getting tired of his inexperienced young colleague.

He and Danny had a _routine_. Jeff should be home by now!

“Since when are we delivering to them?” Tim asked.

“I don't know, Tim. Feels like forever. It's been a while, I guess. Why? Something wrong?”

“We are delivering poison to them! I mean, what are they even doing?”

“I think it's some kind of a dive bar. I don't really know. Or care.”

“A bar. But we are delivering poison to them!” Tim’s voice was getting more and more shrill.

„I’m sure it’s nothing. I mean there is a German drink called Berliner Luft. That literally means Berlin's air. And they actually put mint liquor into the bottle. So whatever we are sending them will be something similar."

Jeff signaled and turned left.

“Then who names their drink Chloroform?”

“Look, I really don't care what they have us delivering, okay. If it doesn’t explode in our back, they might even order a bomb.”

This got the boy to finally shut up, right as they arrived at their destination.

“You stay here. I got this.” Jeff took the paper out of Tim’s hands, opened his door and jumped from the vehicle on the street. Then he walked to the back of the car and took out the heavy box and carried it to the shabby entrance of the bar.

‘Poison’, ridiculous!

The courier knocked against the door and waited for the little slot to open.

“Delivery”, he said.

It was not long before the door opened and Megan, one of the employees, stepped out. She almost always accepted the deliveries.

“Sorry, we’re a bit a late.”

“Nah, it’s alright. We have a little on hold.”

Now Jeff was getting a little curios, too.

“What exactly are you doing with that stuff? You’re not serving poison to your guests, right?”

“’Course not!” Megan said.

“I was just wondering. ‘cause the tag says something ‘bout Chloroform, you know. And since you are apparently giving it to your guests…”

The man didn’t finish his sentence. He was suddenly really dizzy.

 

“What?” Looking around he tried to find out, what he was currently doing.

Last thing he remembered clearly was some conversation with Tim back on the way to the bar.

Then he noticed the slip of paper in his hand which the woman across from him had already signed.

“Oh, we’re done!”

“Yes, have a good night.” Megan picked up the box as if it was nothing. That always made Jeff wonder about the woman’s strength.

But he didn’t pay it any further mind, as he return to Tim and the car.

“Let’s get going!” Jeff was really looking forward to his couch and TV by now. It was probably the long workday, that made him space out a moment ago.

“Did she say anything?” Tim asked.

“Sorry, what?”

“About the Chloroform”?

Jeff took a look at his irritating colleague, after he changed lanes. “What are you even talking about? No, I probably don’t care.”

 


End file.
